Artem Hrabar
'''Artem Hrabar '''is one of the 32 contestants for the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Orange Card." Bio: Following a nuclear disaster near his home town, only people with quirks that were suited to the harsh environment remained. Artem was born with a hybrid quirk of both his parents, (his father able to harden his body to resist harsh environments, and his mother who was able to incorporate harsh radiation within her body) Complications at child birth (Artems dermal shell being permanent unlike his father) led to his mother's death. His ability to release radiation at will forced him to grow up in isolation working to salvage goods in radiated areas. With his father eventually dying from prolonged exposure to low level radiation, (from Artem and his mother) Artem swore to master his ability and use it against the people he deemed ruined his life. Artem stands 5'10 and 450lbs Quirk: Artem's body generates and stores immense amounts of radiation, which he is then able to focus primarily through ocular blasts of varying strengths. Artem has a thick 'dermal shell' that surrounds his entire body as well as internal organs that serve to protect and store the radiation within his body. This reinforced 'armor' gives him incredible defense as well as significantly increased strength Techniques: Contamination: Low level radiation surrounds Artem Aprox. 2.5m2. Immediate exposure can cause very mild discomfort, nausea, respiratory issues, burns. Prolonged exposure will slightly increase symptoms. Pulse burst: Artem focuses a quick burst of radiation focused from his eyes to a target initially causing slight discomfort, nausea, respiratory issues, burns. Pulse bursts stack multiple hits will intensify symptoms. ( 2s second cast time, 3s cool down, spamable, max range 10m can only effect organic matter) Omega beam: Artem fires a continuous beam of focused High level radiation from his eyes to a target, immediate exposure will cause severe burns, temporary disorientation/stagger and increase effects of pulse bursts within an organic target, prolonged exposure will cause internal organ damage and decay. Exposure to inorganic materials will cause eventual decay. ( 20m range, 6s cast time, 6s cool down, 5s+ duration with an noticeable effect on endurance, anything more than 5s then a noticeable decrease in endurance) Meltdown: Artem expunges all radiation within himself injuring anyone with in 20m2 with effects similar to a stacked pulse burst, and also radiates an area of 35m2 . This move can only be used once, Artem can not move for 60 seconds. Artem can not use Omega beam. Pulse bursts significantly effects endurance. Weaknesses: Artem's dermal shell makes him extremely heavy and as a result his physical movements are incredibly slow. He cannot effectively run/sprint or make quick movements (except his ocular abilities) Prolonged use of Omega beams will eventually whittle down his endurance and make him susceptible to the effects of Omega beambut also his passive ability Contamination. Power physical damage to his dermal skin will eventually render him unable to use both his ocular abilities and also leave him susceptible to his own passive abilities. Besides Omega beam Artem has no defensive counters. Artem's effective combat range is 25m Fighting Style: Artem's fighting style is primarily quirk based. Spam pulse burst until target his staggered and follow up with multiple or continuous Omega beam's to secure a definitive victory. Artem has no formal combat training and tends to keep engagements at a medium distance although opponents might underestimate his lack of H2H training Artem has incredible physical strength and a combination of his passive contamination and quick succession of Pulse burst's can make prolonged close quarters combat very difficult. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5